


Smut Phan Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil have been friends for 10 years. In this book of oneshots there will be different sexual scenarios for whatever you want to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Kinks: daddy kink, degradation  
•  
Phil was sitting in the living room of his flat waiting for his best friend Daniel to finish getting a DVD for their weekly movie night. They hadn't been able to have any fun due to their recent tour but now that they were back home they figured a movie night was in order. 

“Alright so we promised we would watch Moonlight a few months ago but then we never did so let's do it now I guess,” Dan said after returning from his bedroom. 

Phil thought for a second then said, “Oh yeah I think that movie won an award or something. Put it on.”

Dan nodded and popped the movie into the DVD player. Their internet had been down so they were practically forced to use a DVD player instead of one of those free movie websites. After putting the movie in Dan plopped down on the couch next to Phil. 

After a little while of watching the movie a sex scene came up. A gay sex scene to be more specific. 

Phil tensed. He read about this part in the reviews for the movie but he had forgotten all about it. He didn't want to watch a scene like this with Dan. It would have been fine if it was straight sex but seeing those two guys kissing passionately really did a number on Phil. His cock was starting to get hard. 

Dan stared at the scene in front of him and began to tug at his own pants. He was eager to take them off but he knew that he couldn't do it in front of Phil or else he'd never hear the end of it. He could already hear Phil chanting about he was a “chronic masturbater.”

‘Although…’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe Phil wouldn't notice if I just jacked off a little bit.’

His eyes darted over to Phil who looked visibly uncomfortable. 

‘He's too disgusted by the scene to even notice. Oh Phil, so cute and innocent,’ he thought. 

Dan reached for a blanket in front of him and layed it flat over his lap. He put his hand down his pants and began rubbing up and down. The scene was still going strong and he was betting that he'd be able to finish himself off before it ended. 

Phil looked over at Dan and noticed that he looked really tense. He wondered if he was uncomfortable by the scene. 

‘Maybe I should skip it,’ Phil thought then paused. ‘No it's fine we're adults we can handle a small sex scene.’

But something about Dan still seemed off. He was biting his lip like crazy, his cheeks looked like they were turning pink, and his legs were shaking. Maybe he was just really cold? In that case Phil decides to get up and get him a more hefty blanket so he could feel better. 

“Hey Dan I'll be right back,” Phil announced before getting up and leaving the living room. 

After seeing him leave Dan threw the blanket off of himself and began stroking furiously. If he did it just a little bit faster then he he figured that he should hopefully be able to finish before Phil came back. 

He stroked himself and thought of Phil. His cute ass, innocent smile, and the way he bit his tongue when he laughed. It drove Dan crazy whenever he did that. 

Suddenly Dan's breath hitched. 

He was really close and he knew that if he didn't run to the bathroom. 

He got up and tried to sprint to the bathroom when he saw Phil blocking his way. 

“What are you doing and why is your dick-” He started but abruptly cut himself off after Dan's white load landed in the middle of Phil's Muse T-shirt. 

Phil smirked and chuckled. 

“So that's what you were doing under the blanket and why your legs were so shaky. And here I thought you were just cold and in need of a thicker blanket.”

He dropped the blanket. 

“Well then,” He said while taking off his shirt. “You got this dirty so I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson.”

Phil's tight torso was enough to make Dan feel hotter than before. 

Phil sat down on the couch and pulled Dan close to him. 

“On your knees,” he demanded. “You already know what I want.”

Dan scrambled to get on his knees. After doing so he pulled down Phil's pants and underwear and ran his tongue over his slit. He looked up at Phil and saw him licking his lips. 

Dan took a quick breath then took all of Phil's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as Phil tugged at his hair. 

“Dan you're doing so well,” Phil moaned out. “I never knew you were such a cock slut.”

He slapped Dan's bare bottom and stuck a finger inside causing Dan to yell put and Phil to stick his length deeper inside of Dan’s mouth. Phil moaned even louder and his dick started to twitch. 

He blew his load into Dan's mouth and pushed the younger boy away causing a trail of saliva to come from his mouth. Phil looks down at him and kisses him passionately.

“Go up to my bedroom, get on my bed, stretch, and make sure you're all lubed up. I wouldn't want you to get hurt while I'm wrecking your hot ass,” Phil whispered while giving Dan another quick kiss. 

Dan blushed a bright pink and did what he was told. He had been dreaming of this moment for ages. The day when Phil would finally claim what was rightfully his. 

When Phil entered the room he found Dan shaking from anticipation. 

“You want this really bad, don't you Danny?” Phil asked curiously. 

Dan nodded. 

“Yes Phil.”

“As of right now that's not my name,” Phil smirked. “I think you know what I want to be called.”

Dan hesitated, “Y-yes Daddy.”

Phil grinned and whispered, “Good boy. You're doing so well and we haven't even started yet.”

Phil guided Dan into a “doggy style” position, spread his legs open, and positioned himself at Dan’s tight entrance. Without warning he pushed his entire length in and started pounding Dan's tight ass. Dan let out a loud moan and started grinding on Phil's dick. He hadn't had sex in forever but now that he was finally doing it again he felt amazing. 

“Fuck Dan you're tight.”

Phil pulled out of Dan and placed him in his lap before entering him again. He was fucking him slowly, teasing him before he finally gave him one hard thrust and made him bounce on his cock. 

“Oh fuck daddy!” Dan yelled out in pure ecstasy. 

Phil grabbed Dan's sides to maintain a more steady pace. 

Dan whined and breathed heavily after Phil slapped his ass and whispered harsh words into his ear. Calling him a slut as he sloppily trusted into him. 

“I'm close Dan,” He breathed out. 

After a few more thrusts Phil started to shake and him and Dan moaned in unison as Phil came and Dan felt his ass being filled up with the warm liquid. 

Phil gently pushed Dan off of him and layed him down on the bed with Phil collapsing right next to him. They were both breathing heavy and their cheeks were flushed a crimson color. 

“Movie night was really fun this time around,” Phil said after a while. 

He was still breathing heavy. 

“Let's do it again tomorrow.”


	2. Asshole

“You're such a fucking asshole,” Dan whispered harshly. 

His coworker Phil had been hassling him about a mistake he made earlier that day and Dan was utterly pissed at him. Phil was an absolute jerk and Dan was prepared to give him a piece of his mind. He walked in the office marked 'P. Lester' and was met with the handsome, smirking face of a black haired Philip Lester. 

"Ah Howell," He said while looking Dan up and down. "You look especially irritated today. Did your boyfriend not give it to you good enough last night?"

Dan furrowed his brows. 

Phil had already known that Dan's boyfriend broke up with him last week. Now he was obviously just trying to rub salt in the wound by bringing him up again. 

"If you must know he actually broke up with me," Dan replied while resisting the urge to slap Phil across the face. 

Phil made an "Ah" sound and nodded to show that he understood. 

"So why exactly are you here Mr. Howell?"

"I'm just about tired of you poking fun at me for the mistakes I make. I'm this close to reporting you to human resources if you keep it up Lester," Dan said with a small crack in his voice. 

Phil noticed Dan's drop in confidence. 

"Ha that's a cute little voice crack you got," He laughed. "You really expect me to take you seriously like that?"

He got up from his desk and walked towards Dan forcing him to back up against the wall of his office. 

"You know I might be a little bit nicer to you if you'd stop being such a slut Daniel," He said. "I've heard from multiple guys here that you let them fuck you. And usually I wouldn't really care but it obviously gets in the way of your work. Yet you still wonder why I have no respect for you."

Dan looked angry, "Oh fuck you."

"You've always been a real asshole to me though. Is it because you think I'm a joke?" Phil asked. "Or is it because you get a hard-on everytime you see me?"

He palmed Dan through the fabric of his pants. 

Dan's took a sharp intake of breath and moaned, “Y-you're wrong.”

But he didn't push Phil away, in fact he pulled him even closer. 

Phil licked his lips, pulled down Dan's pants, and began to jack him off. He pumped up and down on his penis and began to whisper dirty things into his ear. They were words that even Dan wouldn't dare to say out loud. Rough, dirty, degrading words that make Dan feel like a complete whore. 

Phil suddenly walked away from Dan and motioned for him to follow. He pushed Dan against the desk and put his hand around his neck. 

“I think it's about time someone taught you how to show respect,” Phil whispered in Dan's ear. 

He licked his finger and stuck it into Dan's ass to prepare him for what was to come. Pumping his fingers in and out he could feel just how tight Dan was with his hole clenching around Phil's fingers. Dan gripped the desk in order to keep his body from shaking. Phil pushed another finger in to Dan and started thrusting faster. 

When he decided that he stretched Dan out enough he pushed Dan farther onto the table and started mercilessly pounding him. He was angry at him for being so clumsy in the office, never doing his work, and shamelessly flirting with all of the other employees. He was one of the worst employees that Phil had ever come across. He found Dan's behavior to be completely unacceptable. 

“Fuck,” Dan moaned in pleasure. “Please go harder.”

Phil smirked.

They'd only just started and he'd already turned Dan from a whiny bitch to a hot little slut that was begging him for more. 

“Turn around, sit on the desk, and put your legs on my shoulder,” Phil demanded. 

Dan did what he was told and eagerly waited for Phil to do his magic. After a few minutes of teasing Phil slowly placed the tip of his cock into Dan's ass and began to shallow fuck him. 

“No g-go deeper,” Dan stuttered. 

Phil ignored him and continued his shallow fucking while he unbuttoned Dan’s shirt. He rubbed one of Dan's nipples between his fingers and sucked the other leaving a small purple hickey. 

“You're mine now, Howell,” He said while pushing himself deeper into Dan and thrusting even faster than before. 

He slapped Dan's ass and pulled his hair. 

Dan bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Phil took notice and gave him another hard slap on the ass. 

“I want to hear you,” He said. “Don't hold back, I promise no one can hear us.”

Phil pulled out for a second and angled his penis a different way before he slammed his way back in. Dan let out a rather vocal moan and dug his fingers into Phil's back. Phil had hit him right in his prostate. He thrusted in and out of Dan hitting his prostate everytime causing him to illicit loud moans followed by a string of curses and heavy breathing.

Dan's whole body started to shake and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go before coming. Phil saw Dan's shaking body and thrusted a few more times before coming inside of him. 

Phil sighed and pulled out again. He pushed Dan's legs further back, spread his cheeks, and lapped up all the juices that were flowing out of him. His tongue glided from Dan's ass to his penis. He bobbed his head up and down taking in Dan's entire length. 

Dan moaned and bucked his hips before Phil pushed them back down and muttered something about being patient. 

“Holy shit Lester I think I'm gonna-” Dan began but was soon cut off by a knock. 

“Phil!” The voice called out. “It's me PJ, I was wondering if I could use your printer. The one in the copy room is out of ink.”

“Shit!” Phil whisper yelled. “Put your clothes back on Howell.”

Dan scrambled to put his clothes back on and fix his hair while Phil straightened his tie and pulled his pants up. 

Once they were both decent Phil yelled for PJ to come in. 

“Hey Phil sorry about-” PJ stopped when he saw Dan. “Oh hey Howell.”

Dan waved. 

“Hey Phil you got a little bit of dried up white stuff on the corner of your mouth,” PJ said while walking to Phil's laptop and pulling up his spreadsheet. 

Phil eyes darted to Dan, “It must be from the cinnamon roll I was eating earlier.”

Dan and Phil laughed nervously. 

“Ah I see,” PJ smiled brightly while picking up his freshly printed spreadsheet. “Well I'll see you both later. Have fun in here.”

And with those words he closed the door to Phil's office finally allowing the two men to breathe. 

Phil sighed in exasperation, “Well that definitely killed the mood. How about we continue this at my house later?”

Dan looked surprised. He had never expected for any of this to happen. Of course it was a total bummer that he wasn't able to get off but now his hot boss was inviting him to his house to continue? Even though he was pretty sure he hate Phil Lester he couldn't help but feel a little happy after hearing his invitation. 

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Text me the details.”

Phil smiled and this time it wasn't a devilish smirk or a grimace. It was a real genuine smile. 

“See you there.”


	3. Sex Education

“Daniel your grades have significantly dropped in the past few weeks. If you don't bring them up then I'm afraid you're going to have to retake this class,” Dan's teacher Mr. Young scolded him. “I have assigned Phil Lester to tutor you since he's our highest achieving student. I suggest you start your tutoring sessions today.”

Dan stared wide eyed at his teacher. He knew that he was failing and that he definitely needed help but working with Phil Lester was completely out of the question. He was a popular kid that either slept with or sucked off at least half of the football team. It was no wonder his grade in Sex Ed was so high, he actually had experience. While Dan on the other hand didn't have any experience at all. The most he had done was held hands with some girl in the seventh grade when he wasn't yet out as gay. 

“Aw come on,” Phil complained from behind them. “You really don't expect me to tutor this dumbass. He doesn't know anything about sex he's probably still a virgin.”

“Mind your language Philip,” Mr. Young warned him. “Dan's grades have been slipping and since you have the highest grade in class you'll be tutoring him. Please don't make this difficult for me.”

Phil rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom with Dan following behind. 

“Your house or mine?” He asked with exasperation evident in his voice. 

“Mine, I guess.”

Phil led Dan out to his car and they made their way over to his house. Once they had arrived Dan opened the door and led Phil up to his room. 

“My mum's coming home at about six so we have a few hours of peace and quiet,” Dan said nervously. 

Phil nodded and looked around the room. His eyes landed on a Muse poster and he nodded in admiration. 

“Cool,” He said while sitting on Dan's bed. “Let's get started.”

Dan sat on the bed and opened his textbook. 

“What page?” He asked. 

“Well since you're a total dumbass I guess we can start easy with the male genitalia.”

Dan wanted to snap back at him about how he knew more than he was letting on but instead he bit his tongue. The more that he listened to Phil and did what he said the sooner he could pass that stupid class and never talk to him again. He was gonna get that grade up even if it killed him.

Dan nodded and turned his book to the chapter on male genitalia. 

“Alright. So the first and I guess the most important thing to know about the penis is that the corpus cavernosum are two columns of tissue that run along the sides of the penis. When blood fills this tissue it causes an erection. Now the corpus spongiosum a is column of sponge-like tissue running along the front of the penis and ending at the glans penis; it fills with blood during an erection, keeping the urethra which runs through it open. You already know about the urethra so I'll spare you those details,” Phil said in deep thought. “I looked over your old tests and you surprisingly didn't do that bad. It seems like you just mixed up some of the vocabulary. Lucky for you I've actually brought along some flashcards. These are the ones that I use when I study but if you really want then I suppose you can keep them. I don't need them anymore.”

Dan was in awe. Phil was a lot smarter than he thought. At first Dan had thought that Phil was passing because he had a lot of sex but it soon became clear to him that the sex may have helped but it definitely wasn't the prime reason for him being so knowledgeable. He actually studied and Dan had to give respect where respect was due. 

Phil held up flashcards and quizzed Dan only correcting him when he used euphemisms instead of scientific names. Dan knew the material he just didn't try hard enough to pass. 

“Well done, Daniel. I'm impressed.” Phil said with a small smile forming on his face. “Let's run the flashcards one more time and then I'll give you a model.”

Dan sighed. 

He didn't want to stay with Phil any longer. He wanted to be done studying so he could relax. 

“Let's just skip to the model,” Dan said. “I'm pretty sure I got this.”

Phil unzipped his pants and pulled out his already erect penis. “Alright. Just remember that you were the one who asked for this,” He said with a smirk. 

Dan quickly averted his eyes. “I thought you were gonna show me a picture or something. Jesus fucking Christ Phil.”

His cock was thick and pink, pulsing veins popping out. It was much bigger than Dan had seen in any porno or picture on the internet. 

Phil laughed at Dan's wide eyes. 

“Seriously man, put that thing away.”

“Not until you answer me this,” Phil said while lightly stroking his penis. “What happens when a male is to reach orgasm?”

Dan shook his head. There was no way he was gonna end up being another name on Phil's checklist of guys to fuck. He was better so much better than that. 

At least that's what he should have been thinking. Instead Dan reached out to touch Phil's penis. “I d-dont know what happens,” he said while biting his lip. 

“Go ahead Danny boy, you can touch it. It's all part of the studying process.”

Dan hesitantly cupped Phil's penis and lightly traced his thumb over the urethra. His penis was soft and warm, a little rough around the edges of course but nothing that Dan couldn't handle. 

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Dan said to himself. 

“Believe it Dan because it's happening,” Phil moaned while arching his back. “You should suck me off too while you're at it. You'll definitely pass Sex Ed then.” 

A light chuckle escaped Dan's lips. 

“The glans,” he smirked. “They're said to be as sensitive as a woman's clit. Right Phil?”

Phil took a breath and nodded while Dan pumped his shaft harder than before. He fondled his balls with the other hand. 

“The testicles,” Dan said to himself. 

“Yeah,” Phil replied out of breath. He removed Dan's hands from his penis and pushed him back. “On the bed, face down, pull down your pants.”

“What?” Dan asked smiling. “No consent.”

Phil raised his eyebrows and motioned to the bed as if to say, “You know the drill.”

Dan stripped down and did as he was told. He spread his legs apart and eagerly awaited Phil's touch. 

Phil ran his fingers through his hair and attacked Dan's neck. He left hickeys all over his neck while caressing his firm ass and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. 

“I'm gonna make you c-” Phil started to say before he heard a door slam from downstairs. 

“Daniel I’m home!” Dan's mother called out. They could hear her light footsteps on the stairs. 

Suddenly the door to Dan's room opened and in came a very cheery looking older woman. 

“Hey kiddo, I got you some candy,” she said with a wide smile which soon faltered after she saw Dan naked on the bed and Phil struggling to pup his pants on. 

Dan's mom opened her mouth speak but closed it and stared at Phil with wide, surprised, eyes. 

“I'm so sorry Mrs. Howell,” Phil said while slipping his shirt on and running out of the room. 

Dan and his mom stared at each other.

“I can explain,” Dan said while holding up his hands in defense. 

“Then get to it.”


	4. Porn Blog

Phil aimlessly scrolled through the posts of his favorite Tumblr blog: Kinky Kitten. Kinky Kitten was a blog where some guy who went by “Kitten” posted pictures of himself either completely nude or in extremely provocative positions and text posts about his deepest sexual fantasies. The guy was a complete and utter sex maniac and yet Phil was obsessed with him. He loved how open Kitten was about his life as a horny gay male and how proud of his identity he was. Phil had never been that proud of his bisexuality so he was always impressed when he saw other people being so open and proud of their identities. 

Phil had already gotten off and he was sore from his deed so he wasn't looking for any porn. He wanted to know more about Kitten. He wanted to know every little detail about him. What he did for a living, what he actually looked like, what type of guys he was interested in. He scrolled and scrolled looking for anything that might give a hint at who Kitten might be. While he did so his phone went off and he saw that Kitten  posted something new on his blog. It had been a post titled ‘Face Reveal.’

Phil was absolutely ecstatic. This was exactly what he was looking for. He eagerly clicked on the notification and was greeted by the smiling face of his best friend and roommate Daniel Howell. 

‘Dan?’ Phil thought to himself. ‘No way. Dan's never expressed any interest in kinks, bdsm, or anything else like that. This has to be fake.”

Dan was never the type to be interested in anything sexual. He was always a very prude guy. He even seemed to get squeamish whenever people would talk about anything remotely sexual. Him running a porn blog was completely out of the question. 

Phil private messaged him. 

8:42pm

Philly.Lest: Hey I don't mean to intrude but I just saw your face reveal and I'm pretty sure I know you. Is this Dan Howell? 

Phil sat back trying to process the fact that his friend might be Kitten. He'd been obsessed with him and his blog for months and he never even considered the fact that his best friend might be behind it. And Phil already knew that Dan had to be the one behind it. There was no other explanation. 

9:16pm

kinky.lil.kitty: Okay Phil look. I know that this probably comes as a shock to you seeing as how I've always been kind of prudish but it's just who I am and what I like. This is what I'm into. I've never been able to confide in anyone about my addiction to sex but after starting this blog I found all these people who told me that they could relate to me and that they loved how open I was about that sort of thing. I was breaking the stigma and I loved every second of it. It was empowering. And it's stupid because I knew that you followed this blog and I knew that you'd eventually find out it was me but I just couldn't help myself. I guess I kind of wanted you to know… 

Phil let all of this sink in. He wasn't mad at Dan. Of course he was definitely thrown for a loop when he found out that he was the one behind the blog but he wasn't mad at him. There was nothing to be mad at. The only thing that weirded him out was the fact that Dan knew he was following him and yet he still did the face reveal. Why did he want Phil to know? 

Phil left his room and headed to Dan's. 

“Danny.” Phil said while knocking on the door. “Open up I just wanna talk. Look I'm not mad at you or anything I'm just a little surprised that my favorite porn blog ended up being you.”

He laughed a little at the end. 

“Come on open up.”

Phil heard the sound of the doorknob turning and saw Dan pop his head out. 

“Hey,” Dan said sadly. “You wanna come in?”

Phil muttered a quick yeah and entered Dan’s room. He looked around the room and saw Dan’s computer open on their messages, a couple of papers scattered across the floor, and his unmade bed. It had been obvious that Dan was freaking out. He usually never left his room that messy. 

“So about your blog…” Phil began. 

Dan looked down at his feet and felt himself start to tear up. He knew that Phil wasn't mad at him but he was mad st himself for not blocking Phil's account as soon as be saw him follow. He let him follow the account and like all of his pictures because he liked the idea of Phil being turned on by him. 

“I'm really sorry Phil,” Tyler said. “I just liked the diea of you and other people being turned on by me. I know it sounds weird and probably selfish but it's just who I am. I know I'm messed up.”

Phil thought about all that Dan had said and he smirked. 

“You like the idea of me being turned on by you?” Phil asked curiously. “You have a really nice body Dan, you should show it off more.”

He whispered the last part, chuckled, and plopped onto Dan's bed. Dan looked down at him with wide eyes. He felt himself beginning to get hard. He had never been this horny before, his dick was throbbing for Phil and he had to do something about it before he exploded in his own pants. 

So Dan did something that he never thought he'd even have the courage to do and he sat on Phil's lap. 

Phil looked up at Dan and cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when he felt Dan's raging hard-on. 

‘This is it,’ Phil thought to himself. ‘After all these years I'll finally be able to have Dan.’

Dan looked at Phil with lust filled eyes before beginning to palm him through his sweatpants. Phil moaned and pulled Dan's face closer to his. He whispered sweet nothings into his ears and kissed him passionately. After years of lust Phil finally had Dan exactly where he wanted him. 

Dan broke away from the kiss and got down on his knees. 

“You ready for this baby?” He said seductively. 

He got down on his knees and took Phil's length in his mouth. 

Phil moaned before pushing him away. 

“I want to pleasure you babyboy. You can pleasure me later,” He said with his hot breath hitting Dan’s face. 

“Phil I just-” Dan began before Phil furiously pushed him him onto the mattress and pulled down his skinny jeans and underwear. 

Phil pushed Dan's face into the bed and positioned himself at his entrance while Dan spread his legs even further. 

“Fuck you want it so bad,” Phil moaned as soon as he made it in. “I'm gonna make you feel so good babyboy.”

Phil gave Dan time to adjust. 

“You're doing so well Danny.”

Phil caressed his face and slowly began thrusting. 

Dan moaned in pleasure. “Go deeper Phil. I know you can go deeper.”

Phil grunted in response and went faster, keeping up a steady pace. He pulled Dan's hair remembering that hair pulling was one of his biggest kinks and pushed himself further into him. 

Dan's moans were muffled by the mattress. 

Phil removed his hand from Dan's hair and gripped his sides with his fingernails digging into his back. He got deeper and deeper into Dan. His thrusts were sloppy indicating that he was getting close. 

“Dan I think I'm gonna-” Phil said before stopping and letting out a long moan. 

He flipped Dan over and grabbed his erect cock. 

“You ready Kitten?” Phil asked. “I'm gonna make you feel so good.”

Phil stroked Dan before taking him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down while looking up occasionally to watch his lover squirm with pleasure. 

Dan's cock was shaking and he felt himself getting close to his climax. 

Dan moaned over and over again indicating that he was just about to climax when he felt Phil remove his mouth. 

“Wha-” Dan said sounding needy. 

Phil smirked before getting up and licking his lips. 

“You should write about that on your blog babyboy,” he said before walking out of the room leaving Dan confused and sexually frustrated.


	5. Drug Dealer

Phil walked through the streets of London with his head hanging low and his footsteps echoing. He was looking for the local drug dealer named Dan. He needed Adderall to study for his upcoming exams and being the broke college student that he was he decided to go to Dan since he was known for selling drugs at lower prices than most of the other dealers in the area. 

He stopped walking when he heard voices. One of the voices sounded gruff and scratchy like the type of voice you'd have when you get sick. The other voice however, was posh and much softer than the other. 

“Listen here Howell,” The man with the gruff voice said while grabbing Dan by his collar. “You're getting full of yourself. Your prices used to be affordable and now they're absolutely ridiculous with you prancing around like you're the best dealer in the city. There are other dealers and we can easily have you replaced when you decide to get cocky.”

Dan spat at him, “I'll do whatever I damn well please. The boss gave me permission to raise prices, he said I've been doing well and that I deserve it. Don't be mad that he doesn't give a shit about you anymore.”

The man headbutted Dan and watched as he fell to the ground. He delivered a swift punch to his face and glances over at Phil. 

“Get up Howell you have a customer,” The man said with smirk. “You wouldn't wanna keep him waiting, would you?”

The man walked off without waiting to hear Dan's response. 

Dan groaned and held his head in pain as he struggled to get back to his feet. 

Adderall?” he asked with a wince. 

Needless to say, Phil was a bit worried about him. The man had just been beaten and knocked to the ground and he had the nerve to ask him about drugs. Although it’s true that Phil went to Dan to get drugs in the first place didn't mean that he couldn't be worried about him too. And even though he didn't know Dan he wanted to scold him for being so careless and getting himself hurt. 

But instead of scolding him Phil just nodded and look at him worriedly. “Yeah but don't you think you should get a bandage or something? You're bleeding.” Phil inspected his head wound and clenched his teeth. It looked as if Dan had a concussion. He definitely needed to get some form of treatment but Phil couldn't just take him to a hospital. He was involved with drugs and gangs, the people at the hospital would just ask too many questions. 

“Look I know you just want to help but I'm really not in the mood to wait in a hospital for the next few hours. How about you just buy your drugs and go,” Dan stated harshly. 

Phil narrowed his eyes in frustration. 

“Actually I wasn't going to take you to a hospital know-it-all. I was gonna bring you to my apartment and give you some painkillers and tea but if you wanna have an attitude with me then I'll just go.”

Dan made an O shape with his mouth and nodded at Phil before saying, “Alright then. Let's go back to your apartment. But just so we're clear I'm only going because you offered me tea.” He paused then hesitated. “I'm Dan, in case you didn't already know.”

“Well it's nice to meet you Dan, I'm Phil.” Phil said with a wide smile. “My apartment is just around the corner so we'll be there in no time.”

Together they headed to Phil's house a few blocks down and walked inside. He sat Dan down on his couch and headed over to the kitchen to get him some painkillers. 

“Here,” he said when he came back. He handed Dan a water bottle and two painkillers. “You should be more careful out there. I don't know you that well but I still don't want you to get hurt.”

Dan looked at Phil with soft eyes and smiled. Out of all the time he'd been a dealer no one had ever been so nice to him so seeing a complete stranger act like his best friend made him feel warm inside. 

Phil walked to the kitchen and put a kettle filled with water on the stove. 

“If you need any clothes than feel free to take some from my room, I'm not planning on letting you walk out of here when that other guy is probably still out there somewhere,” Phil called out from the kitchen. 

“Kay,” Dan called out, his voice starting to fade as he walked into Phil's room to get clothes. 

Phil hummed an unfamiliar tune and set out all the necessary ingredients for Dan's tea. He was glad to be able to help him even though he had originally come to him for the drugs. Contrary to what most people believe, Adderall doesn't actually solve all of your problems. 

Once the water stopped boiling Phil made the tea and headed to his room to give it to Dan. 

“Dan?” Phil said while opening the door. 

At first he expected to see Dan putting on one of his shirts or maybe even snooping around his room. When he entered, however, he saw Dan laying on his bed with just his boxers on. There was a strange look on his face and he seemed to be deep in thought. 

“You're a broke college student right?” Dan asked with the same expression on his face. “You originally came to me for some Addies but you see I've recently raised the price on those. As a college student I know you don't have too much money. I know another way that you can pay me though.”

Dan got up from the spot he was laying in and grabbed Phil's collar. 

“Before I proceed I just want to make sure that you're okay with what I'm about time do,” Dan said with clear uncertainty in his voice. “I'd really like to kiss you right now.”

Phil opened his mouth in shock. Of course he already knew what Dan had been suggesting but he felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know Dan that well so having sex with him now felt somewhat…

Strange. 

He was usually a logical guy that thought about situations from different angles, refused to do random hookups, and even refrained from doing drugs. Yet here he was looking at Dan's plump lips and large bulge in his boxers. He wanted to pin Dan to the mattress and fuck him right then and there but he knew that he needed to be thinking clearly. Dan was a drug dealer involved with gangs and probably even heavier crimes. He could get himself into trouble just by associating with Dan. Sex was completely out of the question. 

But for some reason Phil didn't care about logic anymore. He wanted Dan and he wanted him right then and there. 

He grabbed Dan's hands and placed them around his waist while he kissed him. At first the kisses were short and sweet but after a while they became sloppy and passionate. They were desperate for each other's touch. 

Phil trailed his fingers across Dan's skin and palmed him through his boxers. 

He pushed down both his pants and Dan's while Dan laid face down on the bed with his legs spread apart awaiting Phil’s cock. 

Phil pushed a ball of spit from his lips and let it fall to Dan's crack. He spread it out evenly with his fingers and soon lined up his cock with Dan's hole. He slid in slowly and held himself there for a few seconds so he could allow Dan to adjust to his length. 

“I'm gonna make you feel good,” Phil whispered into Dan's ears as he sped up his pace. 

His thrusts were short and sweet but they had a huge effect on Dan. He gripped the sheets and moaned out Phil's name. His breathing was heavy coming in short gasps as Phil thrusted even harder. His legs trembling with pleasure and his eyes rolling all the way back as Phil fucked him. 

“Fuck Phil I need more,” Dan painted while running a hand through his hair. 

Phil only smirked before pulling out and spreading Dan's cheeks. 

Dan looked confused, “What are you-” He began but soon gasped as he felt Phil's tongue roll across his hole and his cheeks. 

He inserted a finger and thrusted it in and out as his tongue scraped against the walls of Dan's ass crack. He was grinding his face against Dan's ass and listening as the moans coming from the younger boy became louder and more breathy. 

He roughly grabbed his ass and tried to spread Dan's legs even further apart than before. He pushed his tongue even deep red into Dan's mouth and gave him a gentle slap. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan groaned. “I'm so close.”

Phil attacking his ass hole faster and harder than before until he felt his walls starting to clench. Dan's moans were as loud as they could possibly be. Cum was now leaking from his ass and he fell back on the bed panting. 

Phil hovered over him cock in hand and began to jerk himself off. Dan grabbed his cock as well and rubbed himself in unison with Phil. They moved their hands up and down their shafts and picked up the pace. 

When they finally came they leaned onto Phil's bed and embraced each other. 

After a month of stressing over his exams Phil had finally cum and he felt relaxed and at peace. 

“You know something Dan?” Phil asked. 

Dan looked at him curiously. 

“I don't even think I need that Adderall anymore.”


End file.
